Devils in Georgia
by MamaPenguin
Summary: Placed around the time of the fourth season, Sam and Dean hunt some demon omens to Helen, Georgia where Dean meets Casey, a very sexy farmers wife. I suck at summaries RxR


"Is it just me or have things really slowed down around here?" Dean complained for the millionth time on their way to the small town in Georgia. "Really, Sammy, these look like your typical disappearances to me."

"You have a better lead?" Dean said nothing. "Exactly."

He sighed. "How far to ... what was the name again?"

"The disappearances are happening for miles around but we're going to start with Helen. And about three hundred miles."

*hours later*

"You have GOT to be freakin' kiddin' me." Dean looked around at the decorative buildings. "It looks like we just stepped into goddamn hansel and gretel." Sam snorted.

"Why hansel and gretel?"

"First thing that comes to mind when I look at these... these.... buildings is too masculine a word for them!" Sam laughed quietly and bent over the hood with the missing persons reports spread over it. "I mean, it's a frickin' fairy tale over here! What kind of...?"

"Dean, can you focus? We're not here to sight-see." But Dean, being Dean, found a brunette in tight jeans and a snug black shirt at about that time.

"Why not? I like the sight of her." But then she turned down the street opposite them and he saw that across the front was the coverart for 'Appetite for Destruction'. "Sam. I think I'm in love." She smiled and waved at someone she knew just before she turned into a store. "Hey, uh, I think I'm gonna go get a drink, you want somethin'?"

"No, Dean, I want you to stay here and..."

"Great, I'll be back in a minute." And off he went after her across the road and into the convenience store that looked like Witch of the North had thrown up all over. He nonchalantly browsed up each aisle looking for her but it was useless. He came back with two cokes and a burrito. Sam looked somewhat irritated.

"So what's her name."

"I don't know. Couldn't find her." Sam cocked his head.

"But she didn't come out."

"Well, I don't know. She wasn't there. What you got?"

"No thanks to you, a list of adresses for houses all bought and leased in the 6 month period before the disappearances started."

"What makes you think it's someone who just moved here?" Sam looked around.

"Dean, you think someone who's lived here all their lives is going to do this?" Dean looked around too. It was a tourist spot. The locals sat on rockers on their white porches talking with one another as they went by.

"Maybe it's like that town in Indiana."

"The pagans? I don't think so. Too many people here for them to all be in on it. Besides. There's no rhyme or reason to this. It's not like the rituals."

"Well, you don't think that someone might have gone crazy here? I mean really, if I lived here I'd want to throw myself off that bridge into the shallow part of the river over there."

"Kill yourself, maybe, but others? Look, it's a possibility that it's someone from here but I think it's best to start with people who aren't."

"Whatever. So who are we dressing up as today?"

An hour and a half later Dean was on the front porch of a farm house just ten minutes out of town. They stood there for a minute then the same buxom brunette Dean had spotted earlier answered the door. She gazed at them evenly with light brown eyes tinged bordered inside with gray. "Can I help you?" Dean simply stared for a moment in disbelief. "Uh..." Sam cleared his throat.

"My brother and I just got here and was wondering if you might have some work that needs to be done on your farm." Dean shook his head to clear it and smiled as convincingly as he could.

"Er, no, I'm sorry. My husband and I manage to do the work pretty well on our own."

"H-husband." Dean said.

"Yeah, Mr. Allen? We were hoping to speak to him."

"Who is it, baby?" A man tall as Dean, twice his size across, and all muscle pushed the door open further and stood behind the woman.

"Just some guys asking if we need farm hands."

"Not bad on their timing. Just got off the phone with my Bill. I have to head in to base. You're going to need help this week." She looked put off but he just smiled and kissed her. "We'll talk about that later. You boys have a place to stay?" Sam shook his head. "Here. We got some room in the loft." He lead them away from the house. "That your car?"

"Yeah." Dean said, at last.

"Very nice. Wife has a '86 Camero in the shed. Used to love it. Swore she was getting it when her dad went. Just didn't think about how she could handle driving it once he was actually gone." They followed him into the barn and up to the loft where there were two beds crammed into a small space. "Sorry it's such a mess. It's sort of become storage. Just push everything over to some side you don't think you'll need."

"Base, huh? So you're in the military?"

"Marine Corps."

"Our dad was, too." Sam cleared his throat.

"So how long have you lived here, Mr. Allen?"

"My wife and I moved here from North Carolina last year."

"Does your wife work?"

"Not if I can help it."

"Lucky girl." Mr. Allen just smiled.

"I don't know about that. Well, dinner's at 7:30. You're welcome to join us in the main house for that, we get up at 4:30 sharp so you'll want to turn in early."

"Thank you, Mr. Allen." Sam said.

"Please, call me Cal."

Casey was waiting for him when he got inside.

"What are you thinking? You _know _what they are!" She said, pointing toward the barn.

"Yes, and would you rather them be suspicious by us running them off our land?" She nodded and her sad look returned.

"Do you really have to go out to base?"

"Yes. But I'll be back in less than two days." He pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her. "Another reason I don't want them suspicious."

"That's not why I don't want you to go, I can take care of myself." He laughed loudly.

"I'm well aware of that. All the same...."

"And that shorter one was following me earlier. He may come on to me with you gone." She grinned slyly.

"Let him. Encourage it even. The more they assume I'm just an absentee husband and you're just a pretty housewife, the sooner they move on."

"You _know _who they are. You _know _who they've killed. They're not going to trust easily."

"And _you _know we can't kill them. So we'll just have to use our wonderful acting skills and make them believe the front." She sighed. "You're newer to this than I am. You'll learn to control that bloodlust." He grinned and kissed her neck before walking further into the house. "I need to talk to mom. Tell her where he is."

"Something's not right." Dean paused while brushing his teeth getting ready to hit the hay and looked at his brother after his random ass statement. Sam just stared straight back, incredulous that his brother didn't feel the vibes. Then again, not so surprised because Mrs. Allen was probably blocking his perceptive skills. "You don't feel it?" Dean spit and began rinsing out his toothbrush as he spoke.

"I feel tired and a bit depressed that the perfect woman is already married. Yeah I guess that would qualify as not right." Sam rolled his eyes and thought 'I know it'

"I got the vibe first from her. Like how she seemed so ready to get rid of us. She _has _to be hiding something."

"Sammy, you're looking for demons where there are none. Now there is one in this town but I highly doubt that it's on this farm. We'll do the work to stay here free, get some home-cooked meals, do a little investigating, send the son of a bitch back to hell and bada-boom, our asses are out of this fruit basket." Sam sighed and put on his jacket. "Where you going?"

"Get a head start on our 'investigating'." He walked out.


End file.
